Make A Move
by Laemmi
Summary: So diese FF hab ich für ne Freundin von mir zum Geburtstag geschrieben, Snuffkin. Aber vielleicht interresierts ja von euch auch jemand.
1. Default Chapter

_Make A Move_

_(by Lämmi)_

_Disclaimer__: Ja das übliche halt, dass die Figuren (leider) nicht meine Erfindungen sind dürfte klar sein._

_ein dickes Knuddel an Vroni fürs Betan hug_

_ein ebenso dickes Knuddel an Snuffi der ich das ja praktisch als Geburtstags-FF geschrieben hab hug_

_alle die mich Inspiriert haben (die einzelnen Personen werdens wissen) und sovielen tollen Liedern die es auf der Welt gibt ;): hug_

_Rating__: R_

_Warnung: in der FF kommt leichter Shlash drinnen vor, wer also dem gegenüber total abgeneigt ist sollte sie vielleicht lieber nicht lesen. Das R-Rating auch wegen den teilweise „brutalen Themen" g._

_So und nun viel Spass_

November 1996 (6. Schuljahr)

Live on, live it up today  
This life's your cup  
So drink it up I say, yeah  
Say it's mine so give it all up to me now  
And walk that line  
Don't let this go my friend  
  
Don't go out the same way you did the last time  
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
You've got to believe in yourself this time  
This time

_3 Doors Down – This Time_

Es war kalt. Es war 4 Uhr morgens und überall konnte man den Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben prasseln hören. Harry saß mit angezogenen Knien auf der Fensterbank des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Zigarette, von der er immer wieder einmal unbewusst einen tiefen Zug nahm. Nur mit einem dünnen Schlafanzug bekleidet begann er zu frieren, doch er stand nicht auf um endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Er würde heute eh nicht schlafen können. Und wo war der Unterschied? Ob er nun hier aus dem Fenster starrte oder an die Decke in seinem Zimmer…

Einige Minuten verstrichen, bevor er seine sitzende Position verließ und von der Fensterbank hinunter rutschte. Er stand nun barfuss auf den Fliesen und öffnete das Fenster, um seine Zigarette hinauszuschmeißen. Er lehnte sich weit heraus und schloss die Augen, als ein eisiger Windstoß über sein Gesicht wehte. Er störte sich nicht weiter an seinen leicht fröstelnden Körper, sondern genoss die Ruhe, solange sie noch da war. In etwa zwei Stunden würde der Raum sich langsam wieder mit Schülern füllen und mit seinen Freunden. Er begrüßte ihre Versuche ihn aufheitern zu wollen, aber manchmal _musste_ er einfach trauern. Der Schmerz über den Verlust der Person, die er wie ein Vater angesehen hatte, war immer noch da. Und wenn er nicht ab und zu inne hielt um über seinen verstorben Patenonkel nachzudenken, kam es ihm wie Verrat vor. Er musste doch wenigstens die Erinnerung an ihn aufrecht erhalten.

Er hatte mit Remus in den Sommerferien ein langes Gespräch über ihn geführt. Und Harry hatte es auch wirklich geholfen. Es war wichtig, dass er an die guten Zeiten mit Sirius dachte und an all das, was er geleistet hatte. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Remus war ihm nun auch klarer wie besonders sein Pate wirklich gewesen war. Denn er war das Beispiel dafür, dass man seinen eigenen (richtigen) Weg gehen kann, egal wie viele Hindernisse man dafür bewältigen musste. Es musste damals für die Blacks ein ganz schöner Schock gewesen sein, als sie erfuhren, dass ihr reinblütiger Sohn nicht wie nach der Tradition nach Slytherin kam, sondern nach Gryffindor. Das Haus indem er sich nun selber befand.

Es war wirklich verwunderlich, wie Sirius es überhaupt geschafft hatte auf die gute Seite zu kommen. Für Harry war es nicht schwer. Man erwartete nichts anderes von ihm als Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Aber Padfoot. Von ihm war erwartet worden, dass er seiner Familie Ehre machte und in Voldemorts Kreise eintrat. Dennoch hatte er es nicht getan, sondern hat den schweren Weg gewählt. Den, den er für richtig gehalten hatte.

Wenn ihm eins in den letzen Monaten bewusst geworden war, dann war es, dass man andere Menschen nicht nach ihrem äußeren Verhalten und ihrem familiären Hintergrund beurteilen sollte.

Er atmete noch einmal die frische Morgenluft ein, bevor er das Fenster wieder schloss. Als er sich durch die Haare fuhr, bemerkte er, dass sie leicht feucht geworden waren. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte einen Spruch, bevor er sich ins Bad begab, um sich anzuziehen.

Juni 1997

Things have changed you've become a complication.

Can't make it through another day's humiliation.

I'm not afraid of tomorrow. I'm only scared of myself.

Feels like my insides are on fire.

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else.

_SR 71 – Tomorrow_

Harry packte Malfoy am Kragen und zog ihn in ein Korridorstück, das weniger belebt war. „Okay. Du gehst jetzt auf der Stelle zurück und entschuldigst dich bei ihr!" Er drückte ihn gegen die Wand um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und hielt in dort fest. Er konnte fast Mitleid bekommen bei dem überraschten und angsterfüllten Blick, den Malfoy ihm zuwarf. „Was ist jetzt?! Nicht so stark ohne deine Leibwächter, oder?" Er lachte hämisch auf.

Draco fing mit leicht keuchender, aber stolzer Stimme an zureden „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich sofort loslassen, sonst-„

„Sonst was?" Harry schaute mit kaltem Blick auf seinen Erzfeind herab. „Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy. Das gerade eben war sogar unter deinem Niveau. Und du gehst jetzt zu ihr und entschuldigst dich. Ist das klar?"

Malfoy lachte nervös. „Wofür soll ich mich denn bitteschön entschuldigen. Sie hat nichts anderes verdient und-" Harry spürte förmlich, wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg und er die Kontrolle verlor. Er ließ den Slytherin los, der schon erleichtert aufatmen wollte, als Harrys Faust mit Dracos Gesicht kollidierte, der vor Schreck nicht einmal ausgewichen war. Harry blickte in seine geweiteten grauen Augen und schlug ein zweites Mal zu. „Wenn du das noch einmal machst. Ich schwör dir, ich bring dich um." Er rammte sein Knie mehrmals in Dracos Bauchgegend, bis dessen Knie erschöpft nachgaben und er auf dem Boden sank. Sein Gesicht war stark gerötet und seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und bluteten.

Harrys wütendes Gefühl wurde schlagartig von einem Würgreiz ersetzt, als er auf Malfoy hinunter blickte, und er musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um sich nicht zu übergeben. Geschockt über sein eigenes Handeln rannte er den Korridor zurück Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Später konnte er nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie er dahin gekommen war. Aber plötzlich befand er sich in seinem leeren Schlafzimmer auf seinem Bett. Mit verschränkten Armen starrte er an die Decke. Ein leeres Gefühl hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet und seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. ‚Das wollte ich nicht, das wollte ich nicht. Scheiße.' Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er überhaupt zu so etwas fähig war. ‚Scheiße, wieso hab ich das getan?' Er legte seine Hand auf seine Wange und spürte, dass sie feucht war von seinen eigenen Tränen.

Er schloss die Augen und alles, was er sehen konnte, war das blutende Gesicht Malfoys.

Juli 1998 (7. Schuljahr)

Cause we are the ones that want to play  
Always want to go  
But you never want to stay  
And we are the ones that want to choose

Always want to play  
But you never want to lose 

_System of a Down – Aerials_

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr alle wisst warum ihr hier seid?" Dumbledore schaute jeden von ihnen nacheinander prüfend an, obwohl es eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war. Sein Blick fiel zu erst auf Hermine, die als erste in der Reihe saß, dann auf Seamus und Dean. Ron, Neville, Susan Bones, Lavender, Ernie… Malfoy. Und dann blickte er auch schon mit durchdringenden Augen in Harrys eigene.

„Ihr wisst ebenfalls, dass kein Wort, das hier drin besprochen wird, nach außen dringen darf. Es steht euch noch frei zu gehen." Ein weiterer Blick in die Runde, doch keiner bewegte sich. Harry blickte kurz zu Lavender, die entschlossener wirkte als je zuvor. Er hatte sie in letzter Zeit auch noch nie so ernst erlebt. Okay, er kannte sie nicht allzu gut, aber man merkte ihr an, dass sie ein Stück erwachsener geworden war. Dabei hätte man ihr noch Zeit geben sollen. Man hätte ihnen allen noch Zeit gegen müssen. Doch Voldemort interessierte das wohl reichlich wenig, als er Parvati samt ihrer Familie getötet hatte.

„Gut", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wir werden euch nun mit einen Zauberspruch belegen, der euch daran hindert das hier Besprochene jemanden zu verraten." Snape und McGonagall, die zu beiden Seiten des Direktor saßen, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft und begannen leise Worte zu murmeln. Durch den Raum wehte plötzlich eine warme Brise, die sich um ihn und seinen Mitschülern zu schlingen schien.

5 Sekunden später war es vorbei und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich angenehm leicht.

„Willkommen im Orden des Phönix."

August 1998

When I have kids  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't

I'll tell them this  
there's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough. 

_Smile__ Empty Soul – Silhouettes_

Harry betätigte die Klingel und ging einen Schritt von der Tür weg. Wenige Sekunden darauf öffnete diese sich auch schon und gegenüber von ihm atand Remus, der ihn sogleich zur Begrüßung in seine Arme schloss.

„Hi Harry." Remus lächelte ihn an. „Am besten zeige ich dir gleich dein Zimmer, damit du dein Gepäck schon mal ausräumen kannst."

Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte er ihm bis auf sein Zimmer, wo er dann auch alleine gelassen wurde. Harry blickte sich um und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand dabei durch die Haare, eine Angewohnheit, die er sich in den letzen Jahren angeeignet hatte.

Das war es also, er hatte gestern seine letzte Nacht bei den Dursleys verbracht und es fühlte sich komisch an. Natürlich war er froh, dass er es nun endlich hinter sich hatte, doch es war alles so schnell passiert, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wo hinten und vorne war. Vor noch einem Jahr hatte er auf diesen Augenblick hin gefiebert und jetzt, wo er da war… er ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Bett. Genau wie das hier nun sein Zimmer war, vielleicht seine erste richtige „Familie", mit Remus und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Er hatte sich schon immer näher zu ihnen gefühlt als zu den Dursleys, was auch nicht verwunderlich war.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, aber gleichzeitig war er auch traurig und er hatte Angst. Er war nun bereit für das Leben, zumindest sollte er es sein. Nach 7 Jahre Hogwarts hatte er nun seinen Schulabschluss geschafft und nun wurde von ihm und von ihnen allen erwartet, dass sie die richtigen Entscheidungen trafen und ihre Zukunft planten. Aber er war gerade mal 18 und der Gedanke, nie mehr nach Hogwarts zu kommen betrübte ihn. Er hatte die letzen sieben Jahre mit seinen Freunden verbracht, mit dem täglichen Genörgel über die Hausaufgaben, mit dem Quidditchspielen und damit, seinen Klassenkameraden Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu geben.

Aber das alles war nun Vergangenheit und es hatte keinen Sinn noch länger darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich lag ihm die Zukunft vor seinen Füssen.

Grinsend stand er wieder auf und holte einen Brief auf seiner Tasche: _„Wir freuen uns darauf, Ssie am 1. September in unserem Ausbildungscenter für Auroren wieder zu sehen."_

_Rückblick: 2 Monate zuvor_

_Verblüfft stand er einem grinsenden Draco gegenüber. „Wie bitte? Soll das jetzt ein Witz sein?" „Bist du jetzt auch noch schwerhörig geworden? Und nein, das ist kein Witz. Ich hab nur mal darüber nachgedach,t Potter. Wir werden für unsere Aurorenausbildung zwangsläufig miteinander auskommen müssen und warum fangen wir dann nicht einfach jetzt damit an? Also, Freunde?" Er streckte, immer noch arrogant grinsend, seine Hand aus._

_Harry beobachte diese mit skeptischen Blick und sah dann Draco in die Augen, um nach einem Anzeichen einer Verarsche zu suchen. Doch alles, was er finden konnte, war Ehrlichkeit… und ein Haufen Arroganz. „Was ist jetzt?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf bevor er die Hand nahm und antworte. „Waffenstillstand. Vorerst." Schließlich würde er bald ein neues Leben beginnen und wieso dann nicht auch alte Streitigkeiten bei Seite legen? Abgesehen davon hatte er Recht, sie standen nun auf ein und derselben Seite._

Oktober 1999:

I feel my wings have broken in your hands,  
I feel the words unspoken inside.

And they pull you under,  
And I will give you anything you want, oh

You are all I wanted,  
All my dreams are fallin' down,  
Crawlin' around and around and around.

_Remy__ Zero – Save me_

„Kann ich auch eine Zigarette haben?"

Harry musste sich gar nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Draco war. Er rutschte ein Stück nach links und Draco verstand die Botschaft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln setzte sich der ehemalige Slytherin rechts neben Harry auf die oberste Stufe der Steintreppe und nahm dankend die ihm entgegengehaltene Zigarette an. Harry beobachte kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco sie anzündete und dann in den Mund steckte, bevor Harrys Blick wieder in die Ferne abschweifte.

Sie befanden sich derzeit auf der, von der Sonne etwas erwärmten, Treppe vor einer baufälligen Holzhütte, die er zusammen mit Draco und 24 anderen, angehenden Auroren als Schlaf- und Essensraum benutze (zum Glück war sie magisch vergrößert!). Hinter besagter Hütte befand sich ein Trainingslager für sie. Sie alle befanden sich erst seit einem Monat in dieser praktischen Ausbildungsphase, doch trotzdem strengte es sie alle bis auf die Knochen an. Die wenigen Pausen, die sie hatten, wurden meistens noch zum Zaubersprüche nachlernen oder Briefe verschicken genutzt. Oder seltener, wie diese hier – zum Rauchen.

Zu den körperlichen Anstrengungen kamen natürlich auch noch die psychischen, denn nur die Besten wurden am Ende genommen. Alles in allem fragte man sich schon das eine oder andere Mal, ob sich dieser Aufwand wirklich lohnte. Aber für Harry stand es außer Frage. Was sollte er sonst machen? Das hier war das einzige, was er wirklich machen wollte. Das einzige, was ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort weiterhelfen würde, wenn überhaupt irgendetwas das konnte. Er konnte auch nicht richtig sagen, warum, aber er war sich sicher, dass er das hier schaffen würde. Er musste es einfach und er war mit Sicherheit ehrgeizig genug dafür. Jetzt galt es das Ganze hier noch zwei Jahre durchzuhalten und dann die Prüfung zu bestehen. Natürlich war es danach auch nicht zu Ende… „sogar die ausgebildeten Auroren müssen täglich hart trainieren. Sowohl an sich als auch an ihrer Teamfähigkeit." Er grinste innerlich, auch wenn es nicht über seine Lippen kam. Wenn er hiermit durch war, konnte er die Reden auswendig.

„Hallo?!" drang eine energische Stimme an sein Ohr. Verwundert drehte er sich um, bevor ihm wieder in Erinnerung kam, wo er war. Richtig, auf der Treppe. „Uh, hallo?". Jetzt erst bemerkte er, wie nah er neben dem Blonden saß. Er rutschte noch ein Stück nach links und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken leicht an die Wand, um besser mit Draco reden zu können. Dieser blickte ihn noch zwei Sekunden weiter an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Was?", schnappte Harry. Geduldig wartete er, bis sich der andere wieder beruhigt hatte und zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte. Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch, „Was?!" wiederholte er. „Nichts. Du hättest nur gerade dein Gesicht sehen sollen." Er grinste, „Ich frag mich echt wie jemand, der so unaufmerksam ist, überhaupt hier sein darf."

Er rollte mit dem Augen, „Ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht, mehr nicht." „_D__as_ war offensichtlich." Er unterdrückte scheinbar immer noch ein Lachen, denn er wandte seinen Kopf leicht nach Rechts und stütze ihn auf seinem angewinkelten Ellenbogen ab. „Was ist denn jetzt?" wollte Harry endlich wissen. „Niiiiiiiiichts", antworte Draco gedehnt mit hörbarem Humor in seiner Stimme.  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern, rollte abermals mit seinen Augen und trat seine abgebrannte Zigarette auf der Stufe aus. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber er hatte gelernt sich nicht immer gleich von Malfoy provozieren zu lassen. Wenn er wirklich etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte, würde er schon noch damit rausrücken. Früher oder später zumindest. Er machte es sich gerade wieder etwas bequemer und wollte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen etwas genießen, als Draco abermals anfing. ‚Also später wär mir eindeutig lieber gewesen', dachte Potter, einen Seufzer unterdrückend. ‚Hoffentlich ist es wenigstens wichtig, mir ist nämlich absolut nicht nach reden.' Doch wenn man bedachte, von wem die Worte kamen, wagte er es kaum zu hoffen. Draco konnte einen sogar mitten in der Nacht wecken, nur um sich über die Vor- und Nachteile von Muggelessen zu unterhalten.

„Wollt dich nur fragen, ob du noch eine Zigarette übrig hast." Harry war bei diesen Worten wirklich nahe dran, seinen Kopf irgendwo dagegen zu hauen, stattdessen griff er in seine Hosentasche und reichte seinem Gegenüber die letzte Zigarette in der Schachtel. „Danke." Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wow, du kannst sogar danke sagen, wer hätte das gedacht." „Du weißt doch, dass ich aus gutem Elternhaus komme", antwortete er mit viel Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, es kam nicht oft vor, dass Draco über seine Familie redete. „Hey, kein Grund mich so mitleidig anzusehen, Potter." „Tut mir Leid, war keine Absicht."

Draco seufzte, „Und vor allem. Hör. Auf. Mit. Den. Ganzen. Entschuldigungen. Das machst du eindauernd, dich für etwas entschuldigen, was gar nichts mit dir zu tun hat." „Tut mir Leid", antworte Harry, diesmal lachend. Malfoy schnaubte laut auf und warf dramatisch seine Hände vors Gesicht, wobei ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand fiel. „Und dafür hab ich jetzt meine letzte verschwendet, damit du sie auf dem Boden schmeißt." Draco richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich nun ebenfalls soweit mit dem Rücken zur Wand, wie es die Treppe zuließ, sodass er etwas schräg zu Harry saß und ihn besser sehen konnte. „Ach, mach dir nix draus. Rauchen ist eh ungesund", grinste er ihn an. „Das sagt der Richtige!" konterte Harry.

Das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht wich langsam wieder dahin und die darauf folgenden Minuten verbrachten sie in einem angenehmen Schweigen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: faul wie ich bin kopier ich das von den vorherigem einfach noch mal, ist ja eh das selbe, also hier Teil 2…._

_ ein dickes Knuddel an Vroni fürs Betan hug_

_ ein ebenso dickes Knuddel an Snuffi der ich das ja praktisch als Geburtstags-FF geschrieben hab hug_

_ alle die mich Inspiriert haben (die einzelnen Personen werdens wissen) und sovielen tollen Liedern die es auf der Welt gibt ;): hug_

_Rating__: R_

_Warnung: in der FF kommt leichter Shlash drinnen vor, wer also dem gegenüber total abgeneigt ist sollte sie vielleicht lieber nicht lesen. Das R-Rating auch wegen den teilweise „brutalen Themen" g._

Juli 2000:

I miss, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same__

_Avril__ Lavigne – Slipped Away_

Harry hielt sich die freie Hand vor seinem Mund, um ein lautes Gähnen zu unterdrücken. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein Buch mit dem Cover „_Den Dunklen Künsten verfallen"_, das er in diesem Moment schloss und in seinen Schoss legte. Stattdessen verschränkte er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich stärker gegen den Sessel, auf dem er im Schneidersitz saß, zurück. Draußen stürmte der Wind und von Zeit zu Zeit waren Donnerschläge zu hören. Im Großen und Ganzem also kein Wetter, um die Hütte zu verlassen. Er war gerade dabei seinen inneren Schweinehund zu überwinden und weiterzulernen, als die Tür hörbar laut aufgeschlagen wurde.

Dank seinen, nun schon gut trainierten, Reflexen hatte er seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand und war auf seinen Beinen, noch während die meisten anderen Schüler verstört von ihren Büchern oder Arbeiten aufblickten.

An der Tür stand Remus mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, pitschnass vom Regen und total außer Atem. Vermutlich musste er das letzte Stück hierher gerannt sein, da man um das Gebäude herum nicht apparieren konnte. Die meisten Leute, die ihn nicht kannten, fingen plötzlich an zu murmeln, doch Harry lief sofort auf Lupin zu „Was ist passiert?" Denn irgendetwas musste passiert sein, warum sonst sollte Remus hier sein? Er stand nun direkt vor ihm und neben sich erhaschte er einen Blick auf eine Person mit einem blonden Haarschopf, Draco. Remus blickte zuerst ihn ernst an und dann schweifte sein Blick auch kurz zu Malfoy. „Okay, ihr zwei kommt am besten mit raus, was ich euch zu sagen habe ist keineswegs erfreulich und sollte vorerst geheim gehalten werden."

Harrys Herz begann vor Nervosität schneller zu schlagen und ein dicker Kloß breitete sich in seiner Kehle aus. Bitte lass es nicht Ron oder Hermine sein, bitte, bitte, bitte betete er leise vor sich hin, während er den anderen durch die Tür nach draußen folgte.

Sofort blies ihm ein eisiger Windstoß is Gesicht und er musste sich umdrehen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ihm begegneten mehre Augenpaare, die ihn neugierig beobachten, als er die schwere Tür lauter als nötig zuschlug. Er konnte wegen dem Wind kaum etwas sehen, da er gezwungen war zu Boden zu sehen, als er plötzlich Remus Hand spürte die ihn etwas vom Haus wegzog. Remus ließ ihn wieder los und murmelte ein paar leise Worte. Schlagartig bildete sich ein Art Wetterschutz um sie, was ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl war. Etwa ein Meter um Lupin, Draco und ihn herum wehte plötzlich kein Wind und der Regen prallte irgendwo in der Luft wie von einem unsichtbaren Regenschirm ab, doch man konnte trotzdem sehen, wie sich die Bäume und Blätter im Wind bewegten und der Regen den Himmel verdunkelte. Er blickte zu Malfoy, der sich gerade ein paar klatschnasse Haare aus der Stirn strich, und dann an sich selber herunter: seine ganze Kleider waren durchnässt und er fror vor Kälte, dabei war er nicht einmal eine Minute draußen gestanden und gewissermaßen standen sie ja immer noch im Freien. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen dünnen Körper, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum sie hier draußen waren. Er schaute zu Remus hoch, der ihn wiederum lange ansah, und Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor er endlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Es hat heute Morgen einen schweren Angriff auf das Ministerium gegeben. Voldemort ist mit mehren Todesessern unerwartet in das Gebäude eingebrochen, leider wissen wir immer noch nicht, warum genau er dort angegriffen hat. Auf alle Fälle hat es vielen Mitarbeitern und Auroren das Leben gekostet." Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Darunter auch Albus Dumbledore." Neben ihm sog Malfoy hörbar laut die Luft ein, was ihn selber betraf, er war gewissermaßen sprachlos. Naja nicht ganz. „Wie ist das passiert?" Er musste es wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht dabei. Aber scheinbar hat ihn Voldemort in einem Duell getötet." Harry nickte langsam, während er immer noch versuchte zu realisieren, was genau hier gerade passierte. Draco blieb den Umständen entsprechend cool und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, als er anfing zu sprechen. „Wenn selbst Dumbledore nichts gegen Voldemort ausrichten kann… wie sollen wir das dann schaffen?" Harry schaute Remus erwartungsvoll an, wobei er wusste, dass er ihnen nichts Aufbauendes sagen konnte. Ein Teil von ihm stellte sich nämlich genau dieselbe Frage und dieser Teil wusste auch, dass es keine befriedigende Antwort darauf gab.

„Ich weiß es nicht, und ich würde lügen, würde ich etwas anderes behaupten. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir es trotzdem probieren müssen. Wenn wir jetzt aufhören würden, dann wären all diese Leute, Dumbledore, deine Eltern... Sirius umsonst gestorben.", antworte Remus mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass niemand von euch verlangen kann sein Leben für etwas zu opfern, das von Tag zu Tag aussichtsloser erscheint. Aber irgendjemand muss Voldemort aufhalten." Sein Blick schweifte auf die Hütte hinter ihnen und er fuhr, fort. „Und wenn wir es nicht tun, wer dann?" Harry starrte mit einem leeren Gefühl im Magen auf den Boden und wischte sich über sein feuchtes Gesicht. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es vom Regen war oder von seinen Tränen, vermutlich beides.

Remus räusperte sich einmal kurz, und Harry sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Dumbledore hat mich im Falle seines Ablebens zu seinem Nachfolger für den Orden ernannt", er schluckte kurz und lächelte, was aber nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Ich bin mir ja nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung von ihm war." Er schaute betreten von Boden. „Wenn ihr mich sucht... ihr wisst wo ihr mich erreichen könnt." Harry wusste nicht genau, warum, aber er umarmte Remus instinktiv zum Abschied einmal fest. Als er von ihm ließ, trat erstaunlicherweise Draco an seine Stelle und umarmte Lupin ebenfalls kurz, bevor er ihm zu nickte.

Zwei Sekunden darauf war ihr ehemaliger Professor auch schon verschwunden. Er blinkte einmal kurz, er dachte eigentlich, dass man hier nicht apparieren konnte. Draco schien seine Frage zu erraten und antworte ihm, „Der Zauberspruch auf dem Gelände ist nur einseitig, so dass man zwar nicht herapperieren kann, aber zu jeder Zeit wieder wegkommt." Harry wollte etwas erwidern, allerdings vergaß er es sofort wieder, als der Schutzzauber um sie herum plötzlich zusammenbrach und sie wieder mitten im Regen standen. Harry blickte sich um und schlang seine Arme enger um seinen Körper, er fror bis auf die Knochen. „Harry, Komm schon?" Er nickte und folgte dem Blonden mit einem dumpfen Gefühl zurück zur Hütte, doch am liebsten wäre er hier draußen geblieben, und hätte mit dem Sturm um die Wette geheult.

Mechanisch und wie betäubt ignorierte er die Fragen der anderen und bestieg langsam die Stufen der Treppe hoch in „sein" Zimmer. Oben angekommen setze er sich auf sein Bett und vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass er wirklich der einzige hier im Zimmer war. Er wendete kurz einen Trocknungszauber auf seine pitschnasse Kleidung an und beließ es dann dabei. Um ihn herum herrschte eine angenehme Stille, allerdings sollte das nicht lang so bleiben, denn genau in diesem Moment betrat auch Malfoy das Zimmer, mit einem Buch, sein Buch, realisierte er, in der Hand, welches er, ohne etwas zu sagen, auf Harrys Nachtisch legte. Er trug ebenfalls dieselben, jetzt auch wieder trockenen, Kleider wie vorhin.

„Ich stör dich nicht zufällig beim Alleinsein, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, du kannst ruhig hier bleiben. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich momentan eine aufheiternde Gesellschaft bin." „Macht nichts", antworte Draco und setzte sich, die Beine angewinkelt, auf den Boden gegenüber von Harry. „Das einzige Wort was mir im durch den kopf geht ist _scheiße_. Gott, ich meine Dumbledore war der einzige, vor dem er überhaupt Angst hatte, abgesehen von dir vielleicht. Ich wollte jetzt echt nicht in Hogwarts sein." „Sag so was nicht.", warf Harry mit müder Stimme ein. „Sag was nicht?" „Dass Voldemort vor mir Angst hätte. Ich bin ihm genau fünfmal begegnet und fünfmal hatte ich nur Glück, das war alles."

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Potter und das weißt du. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht nur Glück.", erwiderte der Blonde. „Abgesehen davon, Harry, bist du mit Abstand der beste Schüler hier. Ich kenne wirklich keinen, der eine größere Chance hätte Voldemort zu stürzen, außer dich und vielleicht Dum-." Er brach mitten im Satz ab und blickte zu Harry auf, nur um gleich darauf den Blick zu senken und leise „Scheiße." zu murmeln. Harry seufzte laut auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin 20 Jahre alt, wie um Himmelswillen soll ich das alleine schaffen?" Er stütze seine Hände auf seine Knie ab und sah auf Malfoy runter, der ihn mit einem traurigen, verzweifelten aber auch entschlossenen Blick entgegnete. „Du bist nicht alleine." Harry starrte, wie es ihm schien, mehrere Minuten lang in die grauen Augen, wobei er alles um sich herum vergaß, den Verlust, die Trauer, und die Einsamkeit… als er seinen Blick abwandte um einmal tief Luft zu holen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Atem die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte.

Leicht verlegen schaute er auf den Boden vor sich, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Draco näher gekommen war, wie genau, konnte er nicht sagen. Auf alle Fälle kniete der Blonde nun direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden und strich mit seiner rechten Hand sanft die noch feuchten Haare aus Harrys Stirn. Er wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt einen Ton rausbekommen würde. Stattdessen fuhr er sich mit seiner Zunge unbewusst über seine Lippen, als er sich ein weiteres Mal in Malfoys Augen verlor. Und ehe er sich versah befand sich Dracos Mund auf seinem gepresst, allerdings reagierte Harry die ersten Sekunden überhaupt nicht, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihm das Ganze doch leicht surreal erschien. Und kurz darauf öffnete er seine Augen wieder, die er irgendwann unbewusst geschlossen hatte, als der Druck auf seine Lippen nachließ. Draco hatte sich wieder etwas zurückgezogen und sein Gesicht war nun nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt und er konnte seinen heißen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren.

Sein eigener Blick wanderte von Dracos langen Augenwimpern über Dracos gerötete Wange bis hin zu dem roten Mund, der leicht geöffnet war. Die Welt um ihn herum schien stehen zu bleiben und sein Verstand setzte aus, als er seine Hände in Malfoys Nacken legte und den Blonden zu sich zog um ihn abermals zu küssen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich miteinander und nach kurzem Zögern öffnete Harry seine Lippen, nur um zu spüren, wie seine Zunge sofort von Malfoys in Beschlag genommen wurde und sich in einem wilden und leidenschaftlichen Wettkampf verstrickten. Draco legte seine muskulösen Hände auf Harrys Schultern und zog ihn vom Bett herunter, so dass er sich kurz darauf in Dracos Schoß befand. Er stöhnte leicht auf und drückte sich dabei näher an den Blonden.

November 2001:

Always had to fight back as a little boy  
Always under attack as a little boy

I was locked in a cage as a little boy  
Still I never was afraid as a little boy  
I was feedin' my rage as a little boy  
It's time to blow they minds

Now I know how to love as an older man  
But I'm still a big kid as an older man  
And I'd much rather give as an older man  
Still I'm singin' in the rain as an older man

_Limp__ Bizkit – Almost Over_

Ron lächelte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Die zwei jungen Männer und Hermine saßen zusammen an einem Tisch in der Ecke eines Muggelrestaurants. „Und wie fühlt man sich so als Auror?!", fragte er. Harry begann seinerseits auch zu lachen, als er ein bestimmtes „Großartig" von sich gab. Hermine lächelte ebenfalls, „Ich hab doch immer gesagt, dass du es schaffen wirst." Der frisch gebackene Auror ließ sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und genoss den Augenblick. Es tat gut nach so einer langen Zeit wieder mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein zu können, mit dem Wissen, dass er das erreicht hatte, was er wirklich gewollt hatte. Er war ein Auror, wie sein Vater zuvor, wie Sirius. Und wie Draco, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Harry und er hatten ihre Beziehung mittlerweile gefestigt und lebten zusammen in einem kleinen Haus in London, allerdings wusste außer den beiden kaum jemand davon. Manchmal wunderte Harry sich selbst darüber, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, er hätte jeden für verrückt erklärt, der ihm seine Liebe zu dem Blonden schon während der Schulzeit vorausgesagt hätte. Er konnte ebenfalls nicht genau sagen, wann es angefangen hatte, ob damals mit ihrem ersten Wortaustausch oder während ihren gemeinsamen Trainings, im Grunde war es ihm auch egal. Das hier und jetzt zählte und im Augenblick konnte er sich keine Beziehung mit einem anderen außer Draco vorstellen und mit gut Glück musste er das auch nicht sobald. Für ihn war das Erwachsenwerden, sich nicht mehr soviel Gedanken zu machen, was morgen passieren könnte.

„Uhm, Harry? Bist du wieder bei uns?" Hermine sah in besorgt an, während Ron ihm einen eher kritischen Blick zuwarf. „Ja alles in bester Ordnung", antwortete er ihnen, „Könnte nicht besser sein." Seine Freunde warfen sich gegenseitig einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandten. „Hast du uns überhaupt zugehört?" Ertönte Hermines Stimme in einem unsicheren - war es verlegenen? - Tonfall. „Nein tut mir leid, aber ich war gerade wirklich irgendwo anders in Gedanken." Ron räusperte sich, während er mit einem erröteten Gesicht auf seinen Teller blickte, und Harry mit seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten beunruhigte. „Uhm, also… naja. Hermine und ich, wir… ja-„ Hermine rollte mit den Augen und vollendete den Satz: „Was wir dir sagen wollen ist, naja… Ron und ich sind zusammen." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr und fuhr hastig fort. „Und zwar schon etwas länger und wir wollten nächstes Jahr im Mai heiraten." Ihr (Nun-)Verlobter blickte sie entgeistert an, „also etwas schonender hättest du es ihm schon beibringen können." Er rollte mit den Augen und schaute etwas unsicher zu seinem Gegenüber. Dieser verkniff sich gerade noch ein ‚Wurde auch mal Zeit' und stellte dafür die Frage, wieso sie überhaupt solang gebraucht hatten. Okay, im Endeffekt war es auch kein besserer Kommentar gewesen, als den, den er unterdrückte hatte… Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, „Du hast also kein Problem damit?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Wieso sollte ich? Ihr seid beide meine beste Freunde und wenn es euch glücklich macht, wieso nicht?"

Und im Ernst, er hatte wirklich nichts dagegen. In ihrem letzen Jahr in Hogwarts hatten sie schon alle Wetten abgeschlossen, wann sie nun endlich miteinander ausgehen würden. So wie es aussah, hatte er leider verloren. „Oh, wo sind denn meine Manieren? Herzlichen Glückwunsch natürlich". Hermine strahlte in an und Ron, der mittlerweile wieder eine normale Farbe im Gesicht angenommen hatte, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Was macht denn dein Liebesleben so?" Harry zögerte ein paar Sekunden bevor er beschloss, ehrlich zu sein und zu einer wahrheitsgemäßen Antwort ansetzte. Er holte tief Luft, das würde wohl noch plötzlicher kommen als Hermines Aussage gerade eben.

„Ich bin mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Und ja, ich stehe auf Männer."

----------------------

An eben diesen Abend saß Harry Potter auf seinem Lieblingsplatz in London, einer Parkbank mit Blick auf einen Teich. Die Sonne war kurz vor dem Untergehen und der Horizont am Himmel hatte bereits eine rötliche Farbe angenommen, und obwohl es für einen Novembertag relativ warm war, musste Harry seinen grünen Schal enger um seinen Hals schlingen, während er sich noch einmal die Reaktion seiner Freunde durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Zuerst kam natürlich ein verständliches Schweigen, bevor Ron in ein mehr oder weniger hysterisches Lachen ausbrach, mit den Worten, dass es wohl kaum sein Ernst sein konnte, von wegen Draco Malfoy. Nach einer nachfolgenden Diskussionen war es den beiden dann schließlich klar geworden, dass es sehr wohl sein Ernst gewesen war. Und letztendlich war die Reaktion doch besser gewesen als erwartet. Ron hatte einzig allein damit ein Problem, dass es Draco war, währenddessen Hermine leicht verärgert über die Tatsache war, dass er es ihnen nicht schon vorher gesagt hatte – als ob die beiden ihm nicht eben genauso ‚früh' von ihrer Hochzeit – überhaupt ihrer Beziehung – erzählt hatten. Trotz dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung war es insgesamt trotzdem ein netter Tag gewesen, aber sie waren sich alle einig, dass sie sich öfters treffen mussten um solche „nur Geständnis"-Tage zu vermeiden.

Harry musste lachen, als er daran dachte, dass Ron einen Vertrag für das Quidditch Team Puddlemere United als Hüter unterschrieben hatte. Diese Neuigkeit war fast ganz untergegangen, dabei war er wirklich stolz auf seinen Freund. Und Hermine schien es zur Zeit mit ihrer Ausbildung als Lehrerin ebenso recht gut zu gehen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich dazu beitragen würde ihren besserwisserischen Tonfall zu vermindern – ganz im Gegenteil – „Und wehe du kommst zu spät zur Hochzeit! Du bist dir deinen Pflichten als Trauzeuge, bewusst, oder?!"

Jetzt musste er nur noch Draco dazu überreden, als seine Begleitung mitzukommen, was vermutlich schwerer sein dürfte als es schien.

Mai 2002:

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_Ewan__ McGregor & Nicole Kidman – Come What May_

„Sag mir bitte noch mal genau, warum ich hier sitze!" Draco warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Harry antwortete gar nicht erst, sondern deutete seinem Liebhaber an, still zu sein. Sie saßen beide in einer kleinen, altertümlichen Kapelle, links in der zweiten Reihe. Neben und hinter ihnen saßen zudem alle Ordensmitglieder und sonstige Freunde des Brautpaars. Die Verwandten, was in Rons Fall doch einige waren, beanspruchten die kompletten ersten Bänke.

Ron stand über beide Ohren grinsend vor dem Altar und blickte noch einmal kurz zu Hermine, während der Pfarrer seine Worte sprach. Ron war natürlich in einem typischen Smoking gekleidet, während Hermine das ehemalige Brautkleid ihrer Mutter trug, was ihre gute Figur und ihre Schönheit auf achtsame Weise zur Geltung brachte. „Meine Güte, wie lang dauert das denn noch?!" „Draco, jetzt sei doch mal ruhig." Der Pfarrer blickte nun direkt auf Ron, der mit einem etwas verlegenen „Ja, ich will" antwortete. „Wieso?! Es war schließlich nicht meine -" Harry rollte mit den Augen und hielt Draco mit seiner linken Hand den Mund zu. Das Brautpaar legte gerade die Ringe an und küsste sich daraufhin leidenschaftlich, was George und Fred dazu veranlasste laut in die Hände zu klatschen und bald darauf fielen alle anderen in der Kirche mitein, sogar Draco, der nun wieder reden konnte, aber ausnahmsweise seinen Mund hielt.

Harry grinste breit, während seine beiden besten Freunde letztendlich von einander los ließen und sich vor der Menge verbeugten, als wären sie die Hauptdarsteller in einem Theater.

Später in einem Muggelrestaurant wurde dann eben so ausgelassen und vielleicht etwas verrückt - zumindest für die Muggel unter den Gästen - weitergefeiert. Es wurde getanzt, gelacht, geküsst, wie es bei Hochzeiten üblich war. Doch irgendwie war es anders, zumindest für Harry. Es waren schließlich seine beiden besten Freunde die soeben geheiratet hatten. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt der Romantischste auf Erden war, war es schön sie so glücklich zu sehen.

Aber es war auch noch etwas anderes, das Wissen, dass das hier vermutlich nicht lange anhalten würde, auch wenn alle versuchten es aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Voldemort war mitten im Rachefeldzug und Gott weiß, wie viele Opfer dieser sinnlose Krieg noch fordern würde. Doch daran sollte man nicht an einer Hochzeit denken.

Harry setzte eine lächelnde Miene auf, während er aufstand und Draco dazu aufforderte mitzukommen. Langsam kämpften sie sich dann auch den Weg zum Brautpaar, welches gerade in der Küche beschäftigt war, vermutlich, weil wieder einmal irgendetwas mit der Planung nicht stimmte. Diese Theorie wurde auch bestätigt, als er die Küche betrat, „Ach du Scheiße" murmelte Draco neben ihm und Harry hätte es selbst nicht passender ausdrücken können.

Denn vor ihnen befand sich das wohl schlimmste Chaos, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Ron stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und beschimpfte ein kleines Etwas, das vermutlich ein Hauself war. Hermine hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und strich sich genervt eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Molly wusch sich gerade ihre Hände, sah dabei aber aus, als würde sie sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten irgendjemanden zusammen zu schreien. Soviel zu den Personen. Die Wände des Raumes waren fast überall rot, gelb und braun gefleckt, und an manchen Stellen tropfte die Soße stetig weiter Richtung Boden. Der Boden war offenbar auch mit dieser klebrigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Zudem lag direkt vor ihnen ein ganzes Geschirrservice in Scherben – ein noch dazu ziemlich teuer aussehendes. Es war wirklich Glück, dass sie nicht mitten hinein getreten waren. Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine silberne Platte, die vermutlich für die Wurst- und Käsescheiben gedacht waren, die verstreut über dem ganzen Küchentisch lagen und ganz und gar nicht essbar aussahen. Die Wand über dem Herd war kohlrabenschwarz und mit Russ bedeckt. Harry war immer noch sprachlos, sein blonder Begleiter öffnete dagegen den Mund, um die offensichtlichste aller Fragen zu Stellen. „Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?!" Ron verstummte und drei Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Hermine errötete und murmelte etwas von „Hauselfen" und „Fred und George".

Molly dagegen war alles andere als verunsichert, als sie im schneidenden Tonfall ihre Version der Geschichte erzählte. Offenbar hatten Fred und George sich einen Spaß mit den Hauselfen erlaubt. „Ja und da ihr eh schon hier drinnen seid, könntet ihr doch gleich etwas aufräumen mithelfen, oder?" Sie grinste dabei ein Lächeln, das keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Draco stöhnte schlecht gelaunt auf, behielt aber seine Manieren, indem er seinerseits eins seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln aufsetzte. „Wart nur ab, bis wir daheim sind", hauchte er beim Vorübergehen in Harrys Ohr, so dass nur er es verstehen konnte. Harry versuchte seine neutrale Miene beizubehalten und nicht zu lachen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.


	3. Last Chapter

_Disclaimer_

_Die Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir sigh._

_ ein dickes Knuddel an Vroni fürs Betan hug_

_ ein ebenso dickes Knuddel an Snuffi der ich das ja praktisch als Geburtstags-FF geschrieben hab hug_

_ alle die mich Inspiriert haben (die einzelnen Personen werdens wissen) und sovielen tollen Liedern die es auf der Welt gibt ;): hug_

_Rating__: R_

_Warnung: in der FF kommt leichter Shlash drinnen vor, wer also dem gegenüber total abgeneigt ist sollte sie vielleicht lieber nicht lesen. Das R-Rating auch wegen den teilweise „brutalen Themen" g._

_So und nun viel Spass mit dem letzen Kapitel. Ich hoff es liest überhaupt noch jemand g_

Februar 2003:

Today I killed, he was just a boy  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the fields a dying oath:  
I´d kill them all to save my own

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight

Deliver me from this war  
It´s not for me it´s because of you  
Devil´s instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself

_Nightwish__ – 10th __Man Down_

Harry stand emotionslos auf dem ebenen Gelände, und wie es schien, tat es das Wetter ihm gleich. Es wehte kein Wind und der wolkenbedeckte Himmel ließ keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl durch. Harry fühlte gar nichts mehr, er dachte auch gar nichts, er stand nur da mitten im Schlachtfeld und ließ sich langsam auf seine Knie fallen, während leise Tränen seine Wange hinunter liefen. Durch seine verschwommen Augen blickte er um sich, auf all die Leichen, die regungslos auf der Erde lagen. Die meisten davon kannte er. Es waren Klassenkameraden gewesen, oder Eltern von ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. Lucius Malfoy, Goyle, McClair… einige waren seine Freunde gewesen, Ginny, Moody, Ernie... das waren die, die er sterben gesehen hat, ja sogar selbst getötet hatte. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele andere daran hatten glauben müssen.

Er hätte gerne um sie getrauert, doch er konnte es nicht. Alles, was er verspürte, war diese grenzenlose Leere in seinem Inneren. All diese Toten, wofür? In der Tat, diese Schlacht hatten sie gewonnen, doch wofür? Was brachte ihnen dieser Sieg, wenn sie den nächsten Kampf, der sicherlich kommen würde, schon wieder verlieren würden. Harry hörte Schreie um ihn herum, Rufe, vermutlich an ihn gerichtet, alles sehr gedämpft. Doch er reagierte nicht, bis eine Person ihn an beiden Schultern schüttelte und nach oben riss. Harry schnappte nach Luft und es war, als würde er plötzlich aus dem Wasser auftauchen.

Remus Lupin sprach ihn mit ruhiger und besorgter Stimme an, im Hintergrund konnte er jemanden weinen hören, ein anderer schrie Befehle durch die Gegend. „Harry! Harry, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit." „In Ordnung, das nennst du in Ordnung?!", schrie er den Werwolf an, der ihn traurig ansah. Er wollte es nicht, er wollte nicht schreien, Remus konnte nichts dafür, aber er musste es. „Harry-". „Fass mich nicht an!", er befreite sich aus Remus' Griff und blickte ihn angewidert an. „Schau dich doch um, Remus! Was ist hier in Ordnung? Und das einzige, was ihr zu tun habt, ist die Leichen einzusammeln und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Muggel nichts davon mitbekommen", er wies mit seiner Hand zu Mundungus Fletcher, der weiterhin mit Befehlen um sich warf. „Harry du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber das einzige was wir nun mal tun können, ist weitermachen wie bisher. Deine Reaktion ist normal, ich verstehe das, es war bei mir das erste Mal auch nicht anders." Er seufzte. „Ich würde vermutlich lügen, würde ich sagen, dass man sich daran gewöhnt, denn völlig daran gewöhnen kann man sich nicht. Aber es ist unser Job, unsere Aufgabe, unsere Berufung." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wortlos weg. Etwa fünf Meter neben ihm befand sich ein Toter, total verstümmelt, nicht mehr zu erkennen und rechts davon sah er einen Mann mit rotem Pferdeschwanz schluchzend am Boden knien.

Harry bahnte sich seinen Weg zu dem jungen Mann, indem er langsam über die modrige, nach Tod riechende Erde ging, bis er schließlich an seinem Ziel ankam. Er ging in die Hocke und wie er sich gedacht hatte war es Bill, gebeugt über den leblosen Körper seiner kleinen Schwester.

Juli 2003:

With you it's never good enough, because you want the stuff that could change your future  
Your lifes amongst a sea of chance and the more you dance it just gets you sinking deeper

Its ok don't apologise,  
You don't know what your striving for,  
You never seem to try.  
Its too early, go live your life,  
Keep on moving, its time to  
Ride, Ride, Ride,

_Lostprophets__ – To Hell We Ride___

Harry saß in seiner Wohnung mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, neben ihm wie sooft in letzter Zeit Draco, diesmal mit einem Block in der Hand. „Natürlich können wir Urlaub machen, wir haben es uns bei weitem verdient und ich hab wirklich kein Bock darauf mein ganzes Leben lang hier zu verbringen. Ich möchte auch noch was anderes von der Welt sehen. Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit Italien, oder Amerika, da könnten wir ja immerhin die Sprache schon."

„Draco, wie können nicht einfach verschwinden. Glaub mir, es gibt nichts lieber, was ich machen würde, als abhauen. Aber es geht nicht, all das hier wird dadurch auch nicht rückgängig gemacht. Abgesehen davon, hätten wir gar nicht das Geld dazu." Er bereute seine letzen Worte sofort. „Kein Geld? Seit dem Tod meines Vaters hab ich alles, aber ganz sicher keine Geldprobleme, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Wir könnten ohne Probleme fortgehen."

Wie oft waren sie das jetzt schon durchgegangen? „Wir können ohne weitere Folgen für uns weggehen, ja. Aber wir sind Auroren und momentan ist es sehr ungünstig ‚Urlaub' zu nehmen! Au-" „Ach, scheiß doch drauf, ist mir doch egal, was wir sind. Die sollen sich doch selber drum kümmern. Nimm doch zum Beispiel Fudge, der Mistkerl war bei keinem einzigen Kampf dabei, alles, was er kann, ist eine Trauermiene auflegen und Sachen zu sagen wie ‚Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ihr Sohn war ein tapferer und mutiger Zauberer'. Wieso sollte ich für jemanden wie ihn mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen?"

Harry schnaubte auf. „Du sollst es ja nicht für Fudge tun." „Für wen dann? Oder willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du dich nicht manchmal fragst, wofür das Ganze?", fragte ihn Draco mit einer nach oben geschossenen Augenbraue. „Wir tun es nicht für Fudge oder für irgendjemanden sonst. Wir tun es für uns, für die Generationen nach uns… wir tun es um Voldemort das zu geben, was er verdient!" Bei dem letzen Satz ging Harrys Stimme merklich nach oben, und Draco starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Wow, also eine Karriere als Philosoph könnte ich mir bei dir gut vorstellen."

Januar 2004:

It cannot be seen  
But there's blood on the green  
Only god knows I'm innocent  
Take me, take me home  
A dark seed reigns in me  
Like the storm rules over the sea  
I challenge thee, do not cross this bridge alone

Don't dare me now  
The threatening shadows will pass by  
There're getting closer now  
Open your eyes  
Wake up my dear young friend  
And hate shall fade away

There on the battlefield he stands  
Down on the battlefield he's lost  
And on the battlefield it ends

_Blind Guardian – Battlefield_

Harry wich gerade noch rechtzeitig dem Todesfluch aus, den einen der Todesesser auf ihn gehetzt hatte. „Expelliarmus" und sein Gegner war entwaffnet. Er verwendete einen Klammerfluch und setzte ihn somit ganz außer Gefecht. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern wandte sich gleich dem nächsten Feind zu. Überall um ihn herum wurde gekämpft und duelliert, sie befanden sich momentan vor dem Zaubererministerium, wobei das Gebäude schon seit längerem nicht mehr intakt war. Harry duckte sich abermals weg und der Avada-Kedavra-Fluch traf einen der Bösen mit in den Rücken.

Harry grinste triumphierend. „Tja, das war wohl der Flasche." Crabbe warf wütend seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und griff Harry am Kragen, um ihn gleich darauf gegen die Hauswand zu schmeißen. Unglücklicherweise verlor er dabei seinen eigenen Zauberstab ebenfalls und dann war er auch schon mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden. Er überlegte sich schon, wie er am besten aus dem Würgegriff von Crabbe herauskommen würde, als dieser ihn plötzlich losließ und tot zu Boden kippte. Harry fasste sich an den Hals und blickte direkt auf die Gestalt von Draco, „Wie wär's mit einem Danke?". Doch das Einzige, was Harry herausbrachte, war ein „Runter", als er Sekunden darauf selber einen Todesfluch auf einen Todesesser direkt hinter Malfoy warf… und traf. Er atmete tief durch und half Draco wieder auf die Beine, der sich sofort auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. „So, jetzt sind wir wohl quitt."

Und in diesem Stil verlief auch der weitere Kampf, Hoch und Tiefs, Treffer und Verluste.

Harry konterte gerade wieder auf einen Fluch, als ihm plötzlich eine Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren gegenüberstand, die hysterisch lachte. „Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Den jungen Harry Potter." Sie sah spöttisch auf ihn herab und Harry spürte, wie unbändige Wut in sich hochkam, er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „Bellatrix."

Sie brach nur abermals in ein markenerschütterndes Lachen aus, während Harry hasserfüllt in ihre kalten, grauen Augen blickte. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? Auf seinen Moment der Rache. Harry brachte seinen Zauberstab in Angriffshöhe, als Bellatrix erneut ihre Stimme hob. „Oh, immer noch sauer, wegen vergangenen Taten?" Ihr schrilles Lachen erstarb, sie grinste jedoch immer noch mit einer Kälte, die er nie zu vor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte, außer vielleicht noch Voldemort selbst. „Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, es war das Beste, was ihm passieren hätte können. Was hat er denn schon in seinem Leben erreicht? Er hat seine eigene Familie verraten, wegen irgendwelchen dummen Schlammblütern. Sein Sterben war vermutlich das einzige Gute, dass er jemals zustande gebracht hat." Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte innerlich auf, „Halt dein verdammtes Maul, du-" „Tztzt" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „wir wollen doch nicht ausfallend werden, oder? Du solltest deine letzten Worte für etwas Sinnvolleres aufheben."

Harry schluckte die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, runter und umschloss dafür seinen Zauberstab noch enger, er würde den Tod seinen Patenonkels rächen, hier und jetzt. „Deine letzten Worte, Bellatrix, deine… nicht meine." Er holte kurz Luft, dann, „Avada Kedavra". Seine Gegnerin versuchte gar nicht erst auszuweichen, sondern beschwor innerhalb von Millisekunden einen Gegenzauber hervor, der den Todesfluch in verschwächter Form direkt zurück zu Harry warf. Harry, der - wütend wie er war - nicht damit gerechnet hatte, flog durch die Luft und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Backsteinmauer. Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf, als er instinktiv versuchte mit seiner linken Hand den Aufprall abzuschwächen, und dabei sein Handgelenk brach.

Bellatrix stand nun direkt vor ihm und fing abermals an zu Lachen, „Voldemort wartet schon auf dich und ich-" „Bella!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich überrascht um. Remus Lupin nutze das Überraschungsmoment und nach nur zwei weiteren Worten lag sie regungslos auf dem Boden. „Das war für Sirius, Miststück." Harry starrte seinen Professor verwundert an, der sich gleich zu ihm herunterbeugte und etwas murmelte. Kurz darauf war der Schmerz aus seiner Hand verschwunden und Harry nickte ihm dankend zu, bevor er etwas benommen aufstand und sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte. Als er sich wieder zu Remus umdrehen wollte, war dieser auch schon wieder im Schlachtgetümmel verschwunden.

Harry, der immer noch etwas abseits stand, blickte sich suchend um. Überall duellierten zwei oder mehrere Zauberer gegeneinander und es war kaum noch auszumachen, wer aus welcher Seite stand. Doch von Voldemort war nichts zu sehen... aber er musste hier sein, dachte Harry. Auf dem Gelände konnte man nicht apparieren und Bellatrix hatte gesagt, dass er auf ihn warten würde. Also, wo war er? Seine Augen schweiften von der Straße hin zu dem ehemaligen Eingang des Ministeriums – dessen Türe sich gerade schloss! Ohne lange zu zögern sprintete er auch schon darauf zu und wich dabei den kämpfenden Todesessern aus, die ihm glücklicherweise keine große Beachtung schenkten. Am Eingang angekommen, drehte er sich noch mal kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner ihn beobachtete, als er die Türe langsam einen spaltbreit aufdrückte und sich hindurch zwang.

Am anderen Ende der Tür, die sich wieder mit einen leisen Quietschen schloss, brauchten seine Augen erst einmal einen Moment, bevor sie sich an den dunklen Raum gewöhnten. Harry befand sich im Warteraum, zumindest war es das einmal gewesen. Jetzt war hier alles verlassen und es herrschte eine Totenstille, es war kaum etwas von dem zu hören, was sich in diesem Augenblick draußen abspielte.

Mit leisen Schritten ging er etwas weiter in den Raum hinein. Falls Voldemort wirklich irgendwo hier drin war, dann musste er es ja nicht gleich wissen, dass Harry schon auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Falls. Er überlegte gerade, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, als er einen langgezogenen, abgedämpften Schrei vernahm, allerdings konnte er die Richtung nicht ohne weiteres bestimmen. Er überlegte nicht lange, sondern versuchte es mit einen Ortungszauber, als die Person erneut anfing zu schreien, diesmal verzweifelter. Harry wartete kurz und rannte dann ohne auf den Weg zu achten die Gänge entlang, in denen danke seines Spruches, ein rötlicher Staubfaden in der Luft lag und ihm den Weg wies. Offensichtlich den richtigen, denn die Schreie wurden lauter und nun konnte er auch das Murmeln einer zweiten Person - Voldemort? - hören.

Er beschleunigte sein Tempo noch weiter und hielt kurz darauf nach Atem ringend inne, er befand sich nun direkt neben dem Raum, konnte allerdings immer noch nicht ausmachen, was die zweite Person, die er hören konnte, sprach. Doch dann hob sie plötzlich ihre Stimme an, „Du kannst ruhig reinkommen Harry, ich habe dich bereits erwartet." Harry erstarrte sofort und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, es gab nur einen, der eine solche Stimme hatte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er mit gezücktem Zauberstab das andere Zimmer betrat.

Harry versuchte sich seine Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er auf das Opfer von Voldemort hinunterblickte, Neville. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einer der hinteren,

linken Ecke, wo weniger Licht hinkam, glücklicherweise lebte er aber noch, was er an dem Heben und Senken dessen Brust festmachen konnte. Der Rest des Zimmers war von einem fast angenehmen Licht beleuchtetet, das durch die drei großen Glasfenster schien. Voldemort, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, sah ihn mit seinen unheimlich rot leuchtenden Augen an und irgendetwas an seinem spöttischen Lächeln erinnerte ihn an Bellatrix, er erschauderte. Sein Zauberstab war immer noch auf Neville gerichtet, wie der Auror in ihm sofort erkannte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich nichts Falsches tun, oder dein kleiner Freund hier ist tot. _Crucio_" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als Neville wieder anfing zu schreien.

„Lass ihn gehen. Er hat dir nichts getan!" Voldemort lachte nur, beendete den Zauberbann jedoch. Harry warf Neville einen kurzen Blick zu, es sah nicht so aus, als würde er noch einmal eine Attacke überstehen, er musste Voldemort also irgendwie von ihm fernhalten. „Nichts getan? So nennt man das also. Er hat einen meiner besten Leute getötet." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf Harry, und lächelte ein weiteres mal. „Genau wie du." Er blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Und glaub mir, ich mache den zweiten Fehler nicht noch einmal. Ich glaube wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. _Crucio_" „_Reparo__" _schrie Harry fast zeitgleich. Voldemort lachte und trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt bei Seite und wich somit dem Rückprall seines eigenen Fluches elegant aus.

„Okay, machen wir's kurz, Potter._" _Mit diesen Worten schickte er auch schon den gefürchteten Todesfluch auf Harry, der sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig nach links auf den Boden schmiss, allerdings folgte der nächste Fluch gleich darauf und Harry rollte sich mehrmals zur Seite, bis er gegen die Wand stieß. Blitzschnell war er in der Hocke und brüllte ein weiteres „Reparo", der den letzten von Voldemorts Flüchen erfolgreich an ihm abprallen lies.

„_Crucio__"_, Harry wollte sich abermals zur anderen Seite schmeissen, allerdings war er diesmal zu langsam und plötzlich lag er schreiend auf dem Boden, wobei er seine eigene Stimme auf Grund der unerträglichen Schmerzen nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Er verlor völlig sein Zeitgefühl und als der Schmerz endlich nachließ, rang er panisch nach Atmen, das schrille Lachen Voldemorts in seinen Ohren. „Na, wie gefällt dir das? Noch zwei, dreimal mehr und du wirst darum betteln, dass ich dich töte." Harry richtete sich langsam wieder auf und ignorierte die Schmerzen die es verursachte, er durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen, nicht jetzt. Er hob langsam seinen Zauberstab, als sein Blick auf den Schreibtisch hinter Voldemort fiel und er eine Idee hatte. „_Accio_Briefbeschwerer." Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblick hielt er ihn auch schon in seiner Hand und bevor ein verdutzter Voldemort reagieren konnte, warf er ihn ihm direkt in seine Arme. Sein Plan ging völlig auf. Voldemort fing ihn instinktiv auf und Harry nutzte diesen Moment um Voldemort erfolgreich zu entwaffnen und dadurch auf den Boden zu schmeissen.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sein Herz pochte, als er einen Todesfluch gegen seinen wehrlosen Erzfeind schickte – es brachte jedoch nicht die Wirkung ein, die es sollte, Voldemort lebte noch, auch wenn er vor Schmerz zusammengezuckt war. „Dummer Junge", keuchte er „es braucht einiges mehr um _mich _zu töten." Harry spürte wie Verzweiflung in ihm hochstieg, als er plötzlich jemanden an seiner Seite spürte, Neville.

Er sah sichtlich angeschlagen aus, aber etwas Entschlossenes war in seinem Blick zu erkennen. „Harry, gib mir deine Hand." Harry verstand und schloss Nevilles Hand in die seine. Voldemort lachte immer noch und hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet. „Das ist ja wirklich süß von euch, aber glaubt ihr tatsächlich, das bringt euch etwas?" „Jetzt", schrie Harry und spürte, wie Neville neben ihm die gleichen Worte sagte wie er, „_Avada__ Kedavra!"._

Grünes schoß aus ihren Zauberstäben und verformte sich in der Mitte zu einem großen Energieballen, der geradewegs auf Voldemort zuschoss und ihm keine Möglichkeit mehr ließ auszuweichen. Voldemort war tot, noch bevor sein lebloser Körper auf den Boden fiel. Gleichzeitig bildete sich um sie herum ein starker Windstoß, der über Voldemort hinwegfegte und etwas großes, schwarzes mit sich nahm. Harry und Neville starrten dem Ganzen mit offen Mündern hinterher, sie hatten noch nie zuvor von so etwas gehört, geschweige denn so etwas gesehen.

Und in diesem Moment, war beiden klar, dass dies das Ende bedeutete und ein neuer Anfang geschaffen war.

Juni 2004 – Gegenwart:

Get going - You work it outGet going - The time is running outGet going - Figure it outNo need to talk about itGet going - You work it outGet going - The time is running outGet going - Go, sort it outNo need to talk about it now!I can feel the tension when I look at you like a loaded gunSo you call me trigger-happy?Don't you know the show has just begun?I'll stare you down,I'll steal your crown without a soundTell me, are you ready for a knock-out in the final round?_Donots__ – Get Going_Harry saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Garten seines Hauses, in der rechten Hand hielt er eine Zigarette, von der er gerade wieder einen Zug genommen hatte, während seine linke Hand unbewusst über den weichen Rasen neben ihm fuhr. So fühlte es sich also an, glücklich zu sein, ohne Angst zu leben. Ohne um das Leben derer fürchten zu müssen an denen einem etwas lag. Ohne um sein eigenes Leben fürchten zu müssen.Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug und blies den Rauch langsam wieder aus seinem Mund.Das war das Schönste für ihn, nicht mehr diese Angst verspüren zu müssen. Die Tatsache, dass Neville und vor allem er selbst nun als Helden gefeiert wurden, war nur ein kleiner Nebeneffekt. Ja, er hatte definitiv gelernt, mit so etwas umzugehen und es auszunutzen. Das hatte man also davon, wenn man zuviel Zeit mit Draco Malfoy verbrachte.Jemand hatte einmal gesagt „Home is where your heart is". Sein Herz hatte seinen richtigen Platz gefunden.Er lachte unbeschwert und laut auf, solange wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte.Das einzige, was jetzt noch fehlte, waren ein paar böse Kerle, denen er ordentlich in den Arsch treten konnte.Immer noch lachend ließ er sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und starrte auf den bewölkten Himmel.The End. 


End file.
